Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever
Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever is the third video of the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. It is published on October 17, 1993. Plot Huckle and his friends have on a musical show in Huckle's backyard with Huck himself as the emcee and Lowly Worm as the talent manager as they sing songs about shapes, letters, numbers and more. Featuring songs like "The Alphabet Song," "Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes," "If You're Happy and You Know It" and many others! Segments and Songs #Tickets with Huckle Cat and Intro #Shapes Everywhere - Sung by Ole Owl #The Alphabet Song - Sung by Hilda Hippo #The Alphabet Song 2 - Sung by Hilda Hippo #Opposites - Sung by Alex and Anne Bear #I Love to Count - Sung by Freddie Fox #Up, Down, In and Out - Sung by Lily Bunny #If You're Happy and You Know It - Sung by Huckle Cat #Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes - Sung by Ursula, Mary Mouse, Marvin Mouse, Sergeant Murphy, Mr. Frumble, Mr. Fixit, Farmer Fox, Farmer Alfalfa, Grocer Cat, Ralphie Raccoon, Edna Bunny, Pig Will and Pig Won't and a Bug #Look, Look, Carefully - Sung by Rhonda Raccoon #Please Learn Some Manners, Bananas - Sung by Huckle Cat, Sally Cat, Freddie Fox, and Rhonda Raccoon #Closing Song - Sung by Mrs. Mouse, Mr. Mouse, Ole Owl, Huckle Cat, Sally Cat, Rhonda Raccoon, Hilda Hippo, Ursula, Lily Bunny, Freddie Fox, Mary Mouse and Marvin Mouse Characters Featured *Huckle Cat *Lowly Worm *Sally Cat *Hilda Hippo *Lily Bunny *Freddie Fox *Ursula *Rhonda Raccoon *Sergeant Murphy *Bananas Gorilla *Mr. Frumble *Farmer Alfalfa *Farmer Fox *Miss Honey *Grocer Cat *Mr. Mouse *Mrs. Mouse *Mary Mouse *Marvin Mouse *Ole Owl *Alex Bear *Anne Bear *Ralphie Raccoon *Pig Will and Pig Won't * Bug Trivia *This Video was released on October 17, 1993, the Same year that Big Idea Productions released the First episode of VeggieTales, Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, two months later. it's Also the same year that Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever was also released on video way before this episode came, that Aardman Animation released the second Wallace and Gromit Cartoon, The Wrong Trousers, that Nickelodeon aired the first season of Joe Murray's TV series, Rocko's Modern Life, that Wee Sing Productions released The Wee Sing Train on VHS, that Strand Home Video released Thomas, Percy & the Dragon & Other Stories and Daisy & Other Thomas Stories on home video, and that Touchstone and Walt Disney Pictures released, the Stop-motion film, The Nightmare Before Chirstmas. *On the DVD releases and some VHS releases of the video, an animated logo For BBC2 idents Introduced in 1993, appears at the film's beginning. In the animated Logo, a black "2" with a piano falls from the sky accompanied by piano music and crashes to the floor before displaying the 2 in its place and the Animated letter being formed above on the top left hand side. This also happens in at the beginnings of Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever and Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever. *On the Future DVD Releases of the video, the Instrumental part of Please learn some manners, Bananas played in the credits is replaced with Thomas' Anthem from "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends", which half is played during the credits. *This is the fourth and last video of the Classic Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever Series. * This is the only time Hilda Hippo sings. * Alex and Anne weren't in the closing song. * In the closing song, Ursula wasn't wearing a ribbon. * This is the only time Freddie Fox banana peel slippery takes a curtain falls Like Throwing Sword and Shield from Hercules. Trailers Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever promo Gallery Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever.jpeg Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever Trailer.jpeg Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever.jpeg Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever Category:No Episode Indoors Category:Episodes Where the Kids Cheers and Applause Was Heard Category:Episodes That Start Outside Category:No Skidoo Category:No Mailtime Category:No Video Letter